Twin Stars
by Arucard The Rogue Vampire
Summary: When faced with two choices for the future, Shinji struggles to make his wish become a reality for the sake of humanity. An Evangelion/ X fusion fan fiction.


Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion or X. 

Twin Stars

*****

The two young men stood silently as they looked over at the two magnificent swords placed before them, the soft breeze began to blow against their faces, Sakura petals floating around them in a stream. 

_ "Is this...a dream?" _

They began to walk down towards the two giant gleaming pieces of iron. They stopped right before them as the wind began to pick up pace, which was evident since the petals moved faster through the air, and they glanced up at each other with such strange smiles. They reached down and picked up their swords, one on the right picking it up with his right hand and the other, picking it up with his left hand. Both begun to form two giant pair of wings behind them and as they spread, it is distinguished that one of the pair is white and the other, black.

The ground begins to shatter and each took flight into the air as they wielded their swords in a clash to decide the fate of humanity and earth.

_ "They are...one and the same...yet different..."_

_"Why?"_

The girl opened her eyes in an instant. She did not sit up and remained on the bed, glancing up at the empty ceiling. She calmly looked outside her window for a while, only to find the full moon facing back at her with such luminescence. She looked at the tiny digital clock placed on her drawer, next to her bed, which indicated that it was still early in the morning. One o' clock in the morning, to be exact.

She turned around in her bed and covered herself with the blanket as she felt a slight morning chill. Yet, she refused to fall back asleep. She was locked in a deep thought, but it really wasn't unusual for her to be up at this ungodly hour. She would be up all night, thinking without getting tired for once. What was really unusual was that she was actually asleep for that small amount of time. She had never once actually experienced a dream in her life. She had heard of it before, be it her peers or on television, but she had never had a dream herself, and at that such an unusual one like tonight.

But she could not think anymore of it. Actually, she was a little glad to experience a dream for the first time. It felt so refreshing and it seemed to put her mind to ease and that had rarely happened for her since she was always too stressed out, even if she might not look as if she was suffering from overstress. 

So she made an effort to go back to sleep, to relax, to become refreshed, and once again...

To dream...

*****

Ch. 1 A Dream

The moon was shining brightly from high above the earth. The boy looked up at it with a serene smile as it glowed beautifully across the night sky. He sighed and lay back against the rooftop of the main temple in the shrine, placing his hands behind the back of his head and beginning to rest from cleaning the temples all night. Not to mention, sneaking food from the temple kitchen after he had a large dinner. 

"Eh...but what can I say? I'm a growing boy and I really worked up an appetite from doin' all the chores, gramps told me to do," he whispered.

Indeed he was. He maybe a boy, but he was larger and more built than most men whom were training under the same temple as he was. He did surpass everyone he knew in strength, but he never would have had thought to take an advantage of this fact, except when it came to running away from chores or…when he sneaks around the temple late at night to satisfy his endless hunger. He was always cheerful, and did make wisecracks about others, but it was always harmless. He was very good-natured and always had thought of one person in his life. His sister.

She had gotten in an accident a few years ago that had caused her to become paralyzed for life. His heart would always ache whenever he thought of his sister since she was the only real blood related family member he knew. Even now, as he rested, he still thinks about his sister and his promise to show her the world one day, instead of being stuck within the confines of the hospital room all the time. One day, he will…One day…

"Touji, are you up there?" 

Touji did not bother to look down and remained in his position.

"Yeah, Gramps. I'm up here," he responded.

The one he referred to as Gramps was not his biological grandfather, but he did take care of Touji and his little sister ever since he was in grade school, and his little sister was just a toddler. He was normally known as Star Gazer, the one who predicts the future from gathering and deciphering the constellations. Only a few individuals knew of him since he kept his existence a secret to the world. 

" Would you come down for a few minutes? I have something to tell you..." he asked. He then stared up as the star began to burn and fall across the morning sky. 

" Yeah, well, what is it?" he questioned and closed his eyes briefly as he waited for an answer. As he was sure that he wasn't going go give him any, he sighed and got up from his spot and moved close to the edge of the roof. He jumped off and flew above the field and landed softly to the ground, right next to the water well. He walked across the yard while casually pocketing both of his hands and stood right next to his guardian as he viewed the star burn out for the last second. 

" It has finally come."

Touji gazed up at him in an instant. He was shocked and left speechless. The old man looked beneath him at the soft earth, not daring to look at the boy on the face, feeling guilty for what has become of his dear apprentice. Touji remained in silence, contemplating about the new development. Then after a few seconds, he no longer looked worried. He looked up at the old man and flashed a genuine smile.

" Well I guess this is a good bye Gramps…please take care of my sister..."

Star Gazer stared back at him. He was proud of him for being able to take on this task and he knew that in his heart that this young man will surely not fail the humanity, even if he was clumsy at times.

So he gave him a smile of approval. Touji nodded and began to walk across the yard to his room to pack his things up to go to Tokyo. The old man gazed up into the sky, now his expression becoming dark, knowing that, that'll be the last time he'll ever see of him ever again.

*****

The Ise Shrine was unusually quiet that morning. Everyone was asleep in their respective rooms, except for one individual. Hikari Horaki was dressed in her nightgown and had been up all night inside her pitch-black room. Her face, bearing well-placed freckles, had shown an expression as if she was mystified by another force. Her eyes were blank as if her pupils had disappeared as she sat in a fetal position on her futon while she rocked back and forth, muttering strange verses. Then finally her pupils had reappeared back in place and she had snapped out of her trance immediately. She walked to her closet and changed into an outfit that was befitting for the hidden priestess of the Ise Shrine. 

She had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. She was not sure what it was, but she was sure that something was a miss. Her intuitions were four times sharper than any weather reports, so she had every right to be worried at the moment. She sneaked around the corridor and rounded out to the main entrance. She felt the breeze kicking up the leaves, causing them to spiral around in mid air. Quickly putting on her sandals, she walked outside the temple and ran up to the tiny sacred compartment out in the yard. 

Once she entered the room, she quickly stepped inside a piece of rug that was placed in the middle of the room and kneeled on her knees. She closed her eyes and gathered her hands in a praying motion and began to chant the Ancient Words, silently. She repeated them over and over, and soon, the bells that were placed at each corner of the room began to resonate. It became colder inside as the wind began to breeze through the open roof. The dust began to pick up, which could've been blinding for her if her eyes weren't shut closed. The ringing sound became sharper and clearer as she continued, and then, they began to shatter into pieces one by one, and Hikari had finally been given an answer to her prayer. She slowly got up to her feet and dusted her outfit with her hands.

"So it begins," she whispered. 

Her eyes were down cast and her face bared a melancholy expression. Even if she had been preparing all her life for this very moment, she wasn't sure if she was ready or was willing to sacrifice herself for the sake of others. But there was no choice. She had to follow through with this, or there was no chance for humanity. 

Her knees became weak and she collapsed to the floor, her eyes becoming more tearful by the second. She sniffed and tried to calm herself unsuccessfully. 

"Don't despair, my child…"

Hikari wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. The old lady helped her up to her feet, but she refused to look at her.

"I'm fine, really…" Hikari sniffed. She wanted to avoid whatever pitiful glances that the old lady would have given her. She began to walk back to the temple when she felt her grab her by the arms.

"Wait, just a second…" she pleaded.

Hikari stopped dead in her track and remained silent. The old lady walked around her to face her. She smiled and took out her handkerchief to wipe the tears off her red-rimmed eyes. She caressed her cheek as she stared right into her eyes, then she placed her hands on top of her shoulders.

"Remember well, what we have taught you here, Miss Horaki…" she reminded her. Then she placed the handkerchief inside her pocket. She was about to look back up, when she was all of a sudden embraced by the young child. She was surprised at first, but then she patted her on the back, hugging her back tightly.

"I'm just…too afraid…it was just too sudden!" Hikari cried on to her shoulder as she hung her arms around the waist, burying her face into her chest.

"There, there, my child…everything will be just fine if you would only believe in yourself…" she reassured her.

*****

The woman in a rather revealing outfit was descending from a staircase when she felt something equivalent to a sharp electric bolt going through her head. She stopped in the middle of the stairway and looked at the center of her palm. Her right hand began to engulf itself in a tiny flame, which was very intense despite its size. From within the flame, came a tiny Japanese inscription written in purple. The destined time had finally come. The world was in need of her assistance…

She ran outside of her house, as she covered herself with a rather large overcoat. She found a nearby telephone booth and ran inside, shutting the door behind her immediately. After that, she looked inside her purse and found what she was looking within a few second and began to dial the phone, keeping her eyes on the business card she was given not too long ago.

The phone began to ring, and after the third tone, someone had finally answered.

"Kyone Mishima of Asuka magazines. How may I help you?" She answered, trying to sound cheerful, despite the fact that her eyelids were closed half way.

"Um excuse me, but may I speak to Kaji Ryouji please? Its sort of important that I—"

"Please hold…" The young woman immediately connected the stranger on the phone to one Kaji Ryouji and yelled across the empty office.

"HEY KAJI! You have a phone call!" And with that, her head slipped off her hand that was supporting her by her chin and fell asleep on her slightly uncomfortable desk. 

Kaji turned around and picked up the phone, staring at his tired co-worker with an equally tired smile.

"Hello, this is Kaji Ryouji. How may I help you?" He answered, not really caring whoever was in need of his help.

"Kaji? This is Misato."

 "Oh, hey! How's it going?" his expression lit up once he heard her voice.

 "Hey, listen. You know—"

 "Oh, yeah. I already know about it," he interrupted.

 "You...you do? I mean, of course you do! So...so, uh...what do you suggest we do?" she asked, shoving the loose hair away from her face.

 There was a pause, as Kaji picked up his coffee mug and sipped on the cold cheap caffeine, feeling the bitter brown liquid running down his throat with a disgruntled expression. 

 "Hmm...I guess we can visit an old friend of mine," he answered.

 "Is he one of the Seal?" 

 "Yes. In fact, he is a dream seer. He'll know exactly what to do," he stated as he looked at his cup of coffee and set it down on his desk.

 "So it has finally come...are you up for it?" she formed a mischievous smile on her face. 

 "Oh, you know I was born for this, babe," Kaji answered back and let out a haughty laugh.

 He saw his co-worker stir in her sleep and quickly shut his mouth.

 "So uh...you wanna meet me tomorrow at my place?" Kaji asked as he wheeled around on his chair and faced the large window behind him. 

 "Um...I maybe busy..." 

 "Awww..."

 "...but oh what the hell. I could never say no to you. I'll see you tomorrow at your place!"

Kaji hung up the phone after exchanging good byes. He wheeled himself again and faced the office as he lay back on his chair, placing his feet above his desk. Closing his eyes, he remained silent for almost an entire minute, nearly falling asleep, when his eyes opened again as he remembered something. He got up and took off the coat on his coat hanger and walked across the main office. He placed them on top of his co-worker to keep herself warm and decided to take a morning stroll around the street to perhaps, buy him self another pack of cigarettes. 

*****

The rows of street lamps had lit the entire town with their artificial light since that evening. The streets were almost empty with only a few pedestrians and fewer automobiles roaming around at night.

A young woman, in her early twenties, short haired with a petite face and dressed in a white trench coat and black khakis, was walking leisurely on her way when she stopped to take a look at the Sakura tree that was planted in the town park, near the border of the streets. She eyed the tree quietly, her face bearing no expression as she did so. There was no doubt that it seemed that the woman was somehow deeply connected with it. Then she continued on her way to enter a tunnel.

She began to walk slowly across the darkness. It was a few seconds later that she realized that the lights weren't even turned on. So she began to increase her pace when she felt a slight breeze coming from behind her. Turning around, she saw streams of Sakura petals entering the tunnel at a rapid speed, directly at her

"Shit," she muttered, and then began to run, trying to get out of the confinement of the tunnel that was restricting her movement. 

She kept her pace, but the tunnel continued on forever. 

"Is this another spell?" she turned around quickly and bounced off the walls, performing a perfect summersault over the Sakura petals. But she did not escape unharmed, having her clothes and her skin cut through like a razor. She glanced up at the oncoming streams of Sakura petals again and dodged to the side, across to the left side of the tunnel.

Then as it passed by her with a sharp breeze, she quickly reached inside her jacket and formed a pentagram spell card. She began to mutter an ancient spell as the card began to stiffen.

"Take flight!" she yelled. 

She quickly threw the pentagram, as it formed into a gigantic, beautiful white pigeon. It took flight into the air as it spread its enormous wings and stood in front of the oncoming petals. Then it absorbed every single petal within itself and exploded, leaving traces of blood all across the cemented floor and the ceiling. 

But it wasn't the end. She gasped as the ceiling began to fall apart, large pieces of cement raining down within the dark tunnel. She ran forward, quickly dodging the first piece of cement. She jumped to her side and climbed the sidewall, running through the tunnel and jumping across to get on top of falling debris. Then she jumped off on to another debris. Gathering her hands, she stuck both of her index fingers upward and began to murmur another spell.

"Let's end this!" she sprung herself upward, and turned around quickly as she spread her arms wide open. Then the falling debris began to disappear one by one as she landed softly on the floor, coming back to a tunnel lit by light. 

"Illusions…" she whispered. She looked across to the other end of the tunnel, at another individual standing alone, dressed in a black trench coat, a cold smile spreading across her face. Her eyes were luring, one of them completely empty, and the other a blazing red.

"Zeruel..." Maya recognized her.

Zeruel took out her left hand from her pocket, waving her goodbye and turned around to leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" Maya yelled, as she reached inside her coat. She took out two pentagram spell cards and quickly threw it across to the other side. It transformed into a legion of white pigeons and they flew together in a large flock, filling up the entire tunnel. They had raided the unsuspecting target and all together had struck her from every angle. 

But did she really get her?

All that was left in her place was several Sakura petals and nothing more. 

"Another illusion," Maya gritted her teeth in anger.

She turned the other way and began to walk outside to continue on her way.

"She's back...and I will finally have the chance to make my wish become a reality..."

*****

The subway train had come to a halt at the Tokyo-3 subway station. The automatic doors had slid opened for the passengers to get off. One passenger had stepped out on to the platform, carrying a light suitcase with him. He was dressed rather formally, which was pretty unfitting for this occasion. He looked around the station in amusement, and then proceeded to walk out to the ascending stairway as the subway train began to leave.

"I'm back here again…" he sighed. He walked slowly up the staircase. As he continued to climb up the stairs, he came in view with two nicely dressed men whom seemed to be very agitated.

Shinji sighed again.

"You're here to pick me up, I presume?" 

They did not bother to respond and picked up Shinji by his arms. He just gave in to their advances without a protest and just stared forward.

They pushed him inside the black car and began to drive away. He hugged his baggage tightly, thinking about the upcoming reunion with his father.

'He ordered me to come back here...and I obliged...' 

He pulled his legs up to his chest and lied on the seat.

'What an idiot I am...thinking that he might, he just might accept me this time...'

To Be Continued…

Author's Notes: This is the final revision of this chapter. I received a review asking why I was calling it a fusion fan fiction and not a cross over. To me, a cross over fan fiction is a collision between to universes, where everything co exists. A fusion is where you use the elements from both animations to create one new story. Anyways, second chapter will come out as soon as I get my other projects going. 

Thanks goes out to Leper Messiah.

**


End file.
